


Rite of Passage

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bestiality, Bottom Castiel, Boypussy Castiel, Breeding, Breeding Bench, Butt Plugs, Centaurs, Come Inflation, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Happy Castiel, M/M, Magical Castiel, Magical Womb, Mpreg, Other, Outdoor Sex, Restraints, Rites of Passage, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teen Castiel, Young Castiel, eager castiel, magical sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel was excited. His magic hadfinallysignaled that he was ready to be chosen and bred.





	Rite of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> This is something different and it _isn't_ a dark fic!

Castiel was excited. His magic had _finally_ signaled that he was ready to be chosen and bred. It was considered an important rite of passage for all magical beings with a womb to offer themselves up on the day they came in season. That morning he’d woken up and had _felt_ how his magic writhed inside of him in a signal every magical being knew meant they were ready to be bred.

“Do you think something will choose me?” he asked as Dean helpfully strapped him to the breeding bench that always remained in the clearing, sun streaming down and flowers in constant bloom around it. His chin rested on the soft support that kept his head raised. Underneath the bench his arms had already been bound.

It was important that he show his willingness to participate in this important rite of passage and the trust he placed in whatever chose to breed him.

Sweet smelling grass brushed against his stomach where it rested over the opening built into the stand. Some beings produced a healthy amount of come and the opening allowed for the belly to expand without pain.

Dean moved his leg into position, carefully bound it and moved to the other, as he hummed thoughtfully. The position kept him spread open and clearly on offer. “Of course you’re going to get chosen, Cas. I’m sure they’ll be fighting over who gets to breed you for your rite of passage.”

He flushed at the thought of it. Dean had been chosen by a handsome fae who had spent the entire day of Dean’s rite eagerly breeding Dean and filling him until there had been a small bulge of come.

The babies had been gorgeous and Dean had already received plenty of offers from others who wanted a chance to breed with him. He had confided in Castiel that he didn’t plan on choosing and instead would let whoever got to him first have the right to breed him at one of the forest breeding benches.

Castiel wasn’t sure _what_ he hoped for but his body had been biologically built to take any interested being. It was why magical beings capable of giving birth were so highly sought after. The ability to carry _any_ offspring and the magical gifts those offspring were given made them an ideal candidate to carry offspring.

He squirmed as Dean checked his restraints, the runes carefully painted on his nude body, before moving to stand behind him where his cunt was on offer.

“Would you like me to prepare you?” Dean asked. Castiel knew he’d brought a jar of slick that would make Castiel’s cunt even slicker and loose in case he was chosen by something bigger.

Castiel thought about it, remembered there were large beings nearby, and nodded. “Yeah.”

Dean was quick and thorough, working him loose and adding a healthy amount of slick to his already wet passage. It had him jerking and moaning softly but Dean didn’t say anything or tease him. Castiel looked to where Dean had set the basket of plugs nearby for whenever Castiel was finished being bred as fingers rubbed against the walls of his channel.

“There you go, Cas.”

He felt soaked, loose and warm now. His magic would take care of anything else.

“Good luck.”

Castiel thanked his friend and watched Dean disappear into the woods, going back to his home, while Castiel waited to be bred. The anticipation had his heart pounding, his body heating and trembling where he rested.

If he’d been born with a cock he knew it would be hard and aching with the very thought of being taken and bred. As it was he was soaked with his arousal and anticipation, his clit practically throbbing, as he waited.

He could hear scuffles in the trees, fighting over him, and tried not to make a sound. Instead he listened closely, listened to snarls and growls and harsh words, as several potentials fought.

Castiel wondered who, or what, would win.

There were all kinds that lived nearby, in the woods or in tribes near them, who all tried to be the one to breed the magical being strapped to the breeding bench in the clearing. Those that failed would often check the other breeding benches for those looking to be bred after their rite had been completed.

He could hear soft thuds against the ground coming towards him and knew something had won or had taken advantage of the fights to take him for themselves. It didn’t matter either way to Castiel but he resisted the temptation to look.

There was something about _not_ knowing what was going to take him until he was already full of a cock and being actively bred. His magic would ensure he was prepared for anything that might take him.

“You really are a prize.” A deep voice praised as a warm hand stroked the swell of Castiel’s ass. “I can practically taste your magic and fertility saturating the air around you.” There was obvious pleasure at that fact and Castiel felt pleased at the compliment. “You will bear me a strong foal.”

That had Castiel’s eyes widening because he _knew_ what was about to mount him and slick _flooded_ his insides at the very thought of it.

“Calm, little one. I will be very thorough. There will be no question that you’ve been bred and carry a foal in your womb. Your rite will pass with success.”

Now Castiel realized _why_ there was a kind of brace over the breeding stands scattered about. A centaur would need to rear up and rest their front on it as it bred the magical being on offer.

Sure enough the centaur’s powerful legs lifted and Castiel trembled at the feeling of the creature’s gigantic cock pushing against his cunt. Castiel’s intrinsic magic easily prepared him to take the centaur without damage and the rush of his own magic preparing him the rest of the way had Castiel moaning softly.

His magic always felt so good flowing in and around him.

It wasn’t a minute too soon as the centaur fucked into him and a cock longer than anything he’d imagined buried balls deep into him with a grunt. Castiel was thankful for the opening his belly rested on because he knew he’d be swollen and full after a day of breeding by a centaur.

A throaty moan from above let him know how much the centaur enjoyed being buried in him as the centaur started fucking him roughly. It had him jerking in his restraints as pleasure crashed into him over and over. His face was flushed, his body was shaking and his breathing was coming out in harsh, wrecked sounding pants.

The whole time the centaur eagerly and roughly fucked him, that long and thick cock pumping in and out, before slamming deep. Above him the centaur came with a groan of appreciation.

He didn’t immediately dismount but instead rested there above Castiel with his cock filling him to the point of a burning ache that Castiel basked in.

“You feel so good, little one. It’s been years since I have traveled to breed a magical being such as yourself.” The centaur dismounted and his cock slipped from Castiel’s gaping, soaked cunt with a wet sound that had him flushing. “My own kind produce fine foals but one birthed by one of your kind truly thrive.”

Hands touched his body, dancing over runes, as Castiel lay there panting and trembling from losing his virginity to a centaur on the day of his rite.

He could feel how thoroughly soaked his cunt was, his channel coated in come and slick, as it dripped out and onto the ground. A centaur, though part horse, did not have the same limitations when it came to breeding.

Castiel had watched horses breed, had helped when foals were birthed, and he knew the difference after making the mistake of comparing the two out loud near his teacher. She had been quick to disabuse all of them and had explained in detail the prowess of a centaur when it came to breeding. No one had been able to look anyone else in the eye for two days.

The centaur was quick to mount again, cock ready for another mating, as he fucked back inside of Castiel and started thrusting again.

Castiel could only moan, whimper and cry out as that cock pounded into him. Pleasure was warm and bright, twisting inside of him and causing him to flood his channel with more slick that only made the wet sound of the centaur fucking him even more filthy sounding.

His eyes hooded and his mouth dropped open as he moaned, trying to shove back into each thrust, as the centaur bred him.

It felt _so good_ and Castiel didn’t want to leave. He had been hesitant, a little surprised, when he’d realized a centaur was going to breed him but now he couldn’t imagine anything less than the monstrous cock fucking him.

He hoped Dean was jealous that a centaur had chosen Castiel. It was rare that they competed for a rite of passage breeding. If they chose to breed a magical being it was usually one who had already finished their rite and were ready for another breeding.

Castiel made sure to moan his enjoyment, to clench down on the centaur’s cock, as the centaur worked to breed him. He came again when that impossibly long cock shoved deep, jerking inside of him, as warmth flooded his insides with the centaur’s release.

It was hours and hours of blissful, pleasurable breeding in the warm clearing. He could hear nymphs softly singing in the trees, the wind brushing the leaves and the sounds of nature trying to compete with the sounds of loud, dirty fucking.

His belly had long since started to swell with repeated breedings, his muscles were lax and his body pliant as he laid there with a sated expression on his face. He had lost himself to the feeling of being fucked, of being bred, as the centaur mounted him again and again and again.

The runes on him occasionally flared as he laid there and his mind drifted.

It wasn’t until the sun started to go down, fairy lights making the clearing glow, that the pace the centaur was taking him at showed any sign of slowing.

Then, hours after that, the centaur mounted him for the last time. Castiel blinked lazily at the fairy lights dancing in the distance, listening to the night song swelling in the clearing, as the cock buried in him once again pistoned into his cunt.

There wasn’t a question that he was bred. He _knew_ the centaur had succeeded and after enough months passed he would birth a foal. His magic would help him to shapeshift when the time came and it wouldn’t be long after that that the foal he was bred with today would greet the world.

Castiel whined lowly when his sensitive body trembled and pleasure twisted deeply inside of him.

“One last breeding, little one.” The centaur grunted from above him, “One last breeding to make _sure_.”

He wasn’t going to protest. Castiel _wanted_ to be bred, he wanted to carry the centaur’s foal and he looked forward to his body swelling as the foal grew inside his womb.

The last thrusts were harder, faster and deeper than the others as the centaur fucked deeply into him.

His limp body moved on the breeding bench with the force behind every thrust until the centaur slammed deep, hips jerking roughly against Castiel, as he came in Castiel’s cunt for the last time.

Slowly the centaur eased out, Castiel cunt would ache for days after a day of being bred by a centaur, causing him to whimper at the loss. He had gotten used to being full and the delightful feeling of a good, hard fucking.

“Where is your plug?”

Castiel wanted to ask _how_ the centaur knew but didn’t. He managed, in a rough voice, to indicate where Dean had left the basket. The centaur moved towards it, bent low to pick it up, before moving behind him.

The basket held a plug sized for every possible being who might breed him and that included bigger plugs for centaurs, dragons, chimeras, manticores and trolls. A small plug would have done _nothing_ after taking a cock that large.

“This should keep you full.” The centaur finally spoke, “Keep the plug inside of you for a week to ensure my seed takes.”

Castiel imagined walking around with his large, swollen belly as his magic writhed inside of him with contentment. “I will.”

Dean had needed to keep his plug in for two weeks and had birthed two healthy girls. He wasn’t going to go against the being that had bred him. “Good, little one.” The plug that pushed into him was large, _thick_ , as it spread his tender insides wide and settled within his cunt to keep the centaur’s release locked inside. “Thank you for the use of your cunt and womb. I look forward to meeting the foal you give me.”

With that the basket was left behind and the centaur walked off into the woods without another word.

Castiel let his mind drift, dozing lightly, until Dean came into the clearing with a lantern to free him. Dean cleaned the mess on Castiel’s ass and thighs, freed him from his restraints, before helping him up.

Dean whistled lowly when he took in the very, very healthy bulge of Castiel’s belly that showed a very thorough breeding.

“Someone was chosen by something _very_ big. What was it? A dragon? A troll?” Dean asked as Castiel whined and stumbled to his feet. His friend had to loop an arm around him and help him from the clearing after wrapping a cloak around him.

He was going to be limping for awhile after _that_.

“Centaur.” Castiel managed with a soft, reedy moan as his cunt clenched around his plug. “Just finished breeding me a little while ago.”

“All day?”

Dean’s fingers lightly grazed his distended stomach with curiosity. “All day.” Castiel repeated. “Our teacher was right. Centaurs are nothing like our horses except for their size.”

“Damn.” Dean breathed out, “That big?”

“Could feel it poking against my stomach every time he slammed in.” Castiel confided with a small, pleased grin. “He couldn’t get enough of me.” The pleasure of that fact was more than obvious on his face.

“Of course he couldn’t, Cas. You’re a hell of a catch. He was lucky he got to you first.”

Castiel smiled, body exhausted, as the moved deeper into the woods and towards where they lived. “I’ll have to shapeshift before giving birth. Will you help me deliver?” Dean was already nodding before he finished, “Can’t take the plug out for a week.”

“You’ll like that.” Dean grinned at him, filthy and pleased. “It feels _so good_ to know you’ve got all of that come locked in your cunt.”

Dean wasn’t the first to say that and Castiel could already tell it was true. He enjoyed the feeling of it, how swollen and full he felt, as his hand absently stroked the bulge. Soon enough it would be a foal causing him to swell.

Castiel sighed, eyes drooping, as they walked further into the trees. He needed to bathe, eat something and then he was going to sleep for a day. The contentment of a successful rite of passage had him smiling as they walked.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that! It wasn't a dark fic. Castiel was a very, very happy little bottom in this one and he's very, very pleased with his come swollen stomach. This is something different, something new, so I really do hope that you all enjoyed this one!! I might make this into a series with Cas getting bred by various beings...I'll see about the response and interest first.
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics! I'm especially curious about what you thought of this one because it really was something completely new and I wonder how I did with it.


End file.
